musikfandomcom-20200229-history
Hans Hafner
Hans Hafner (* 28. Oktober 1972 in Rottweil) ist ein deutscher Komponist und Sounddesigner. Hafner lebt in Berlin. Musikalische Karriere Hans Hafner studierte am Berklee College of Music Komposition und Produktion. Er komponierte Musik für verschiedene Fernsehserien (Ein Fall für zwei, The Young and the Restless, Zeit der Sehnsucht), für Gianna Nannini, You Pretty Thing und Jayney Klimek, sowie für Independent-Kinofilme. Er arbeitet zudem als Komponist und Musikproduzent im Werbebereich für Firmen wie Nivea, Mercedes Benz und EnBW, sowie als Sounddesigner für Synthesiser von u-he, refx und Native Instruments. 2003 entstand im Auftrag von Gianna Nannini ein kurzes Chorwerk im wagnerischen Opernstil für den Song Amore Cannibale, das in Mailand gemeinsam mit Gianna Nannini aufgenommen wurde.Erwähnung bei CD Perle Der Song Contaminata, für den Hafner ebenfalls den massiven Chor komponierte, wurde vom Berliner Künstler Apparat remixed. 2006 erstellte Hafner den Werbeclip für Rich Prosecco – The Paris Hilton Drink, der nur aus Beatbox, einer Synthie-Linie und Gesang bestand.[http://www.hanshafner.de/wordpress/filmography/ Verweis auf Rich-Prosecco-Clip bei www.hanshafner.de] 2007 vertonte Hafner gemeinsam mit der Edition Meister die Folgen Bittere Erkenntnis''http://einfallfuerzwei.zdf.de/ZDFde/inhalt/22/0,1872,1020854_idDispatch:7531800,00.html und ''Mörderische Fälschungen.http://einfallfuerzwei.zdf.de/ZDFde/inhalt/22/0,1872,1020854_idDispatch:7548375,00.html Ein Fall für zwei ist eine der ältesten deutschen Serien, für die noch neue Folgen produziert werden. Das ZDF gab eine neue ästhetische Richtung für moderneres Fernsehen vor, um die Show frisch zu halten und mit ihr den guten Stand in der entsprechenden Sendezeit auszubauen. 2008 gab Hewlett Packard International den Auftrag an Hafner, den Auftritt auf der nur alle vier Jahre stattfindenden Drupa zu vertonen, der in diesem Jahr aus einer 180°-Surround-Videoproduktion bestand. 2010 kam der Auftrag von der Askania Media Production (Berlin) für die Komposition der Musik zur 13-teiligen Echtzeit-Kinderserie Allein gegen die Zeit, die Hans Hafner zusammen mit Pivo Deinert ausführte. Allein gegen die Zeit hat mit dem „Goldenen Spatzen“ und dem weltweiten „Prix Jeunesse“ die zwei weltweit wichtigsten Preise im Kinder-TV-Bereich gewonnen. Beim Deutschen Fernsehpreis 2010 sind Allein gegen die Zeit und Danni Lowinski für „Beste Serie“ nominiert. Für beide Serien hat Hafner Musik komponiert und ist damit an zwei von drei nominierten Serien beteiligt. Künstlerisches Profil Hafners Musik ist meist eine Kombination aus klassischen Instrumenten und elektronischen Soundelementen. Dabei kommt nicht selten seine Stimme zum Einsatz, die aber meist nicht in traditioneller Gesangsweise eingesetzt wird, sondern gesamplet und bearbeitet wird. Auch klare und einfach strukturierte Stücke in kleinen Besetzungen wie beispielsweise für das zweisprachige Kinderhörspiel ''Tales of Booboo''http://homepage.univie.ac.at/katrien.kolenberg/booboo/chapters/chapters.html gehören zu Hafners Arbeit. Dieses Hörspiel wurde als Weihnachtsgeschenk auf der Seite des Audiogeräte-Herstellers ''Metric Halo''http://www.mhlabs.com eingesetzt. Hafner war Gründungsmitglied des Realtime Elektro Projekts ''LAN''http://www.sugarcandymountain.com/lan.php, das ohne präpariertes Material aus 4 Laptops, Beatbox, live Percussion, Gesang und Cello bestand. Alle Instrumente konnten direkt gesamplet und geslicet werden und so dem Stück als realtime Baustein dienen. Filme * Danni Lowinski (2010) * Allein gegen die Zeit (2010-2011) * Fasten a la carte (2010) * Männersache (2009) * Stepnica (2007) * Seahorses (2007) TV Ein Fall für zwei (2008) Recordings *You Pretty Thing - Tune In (2008) *Ursüsse - "Auf offenem Meer (2005) Weblinks * Offizielle Homepage * Einzelbelege Kategorie:Deutscher Komponist Kategorie:Geboren 1972